Fraxus Week 2015
by LastTimelordChild
Summary: This is going to be my collection of Fraxus Week fics, I hope you all enjoy it! :)
1. CookingBaking

_**Day One: Cooking/Baking**_

* * *

Laxus was a decent cook. He could whip up a pretty good dish when it's just him alone and he's hungry, but when it came to Freed. That's when it seemed that the little talent he had would get thrown out the window.

Especially on days when Laxus actually decided to be a decent human being and make his boyfriend breakfast in bed. After their recent mission it was well over due because if it hadn't been for the Rune Mage then the Thunder Legion would have been in some serious trouble. Evergreen and Bickslow were the ones to plant the idea in Laxus' head, and at the time it sounded like a good idea.

But now that he was standing in the middle of the kitchen with pancake mix all over his face and orange juice spilt all over the counter, he was starting to regret it. Maybe if he had just gone with mind blowing 'thank you' sex then he wouldn't had been having any sort of problems.

" _Why the hell is Freed's kitchen so small!"_ He thought.

Moving around he was able to start cleaning up the spilt orange juice and make sure that enough mix had actually gotten into the bowl to start making the batter. However he was stopped short when he caught the smell of something burning.

Turning around in shock he saw as his once crispy bacon had turned into charcoal, and the eggs were about to meet the same fate.

"Fuck!" Laxus snapped. He rushed to the stove where a bunch of his ingredients were cluttered on the small counter. Moving his large body was starting to turn into a staggering feat, the carton of eggs fell to the floor. They raw bacon followed soon after.

Strings of curses came from his mouth and when he reached to grab the pan, the hot handle burned his palm and he dropped that too. A puddle of oil began to form on the floor and Laxus was completely oblivious to it.

At that point he was enraged. He was trying to do one simple thing for Freed and it seemed whatever cosmic force existed just didn't want him to succeed.

Giving up entirely on making breakfast, he looked down at his palm. The skin was starting to blister and the stinging pain was weighing on her nerves. He knew that he would need to go to the bathroom to try and get something on the burn, but once again, the odds were not in his favor. Taking just one step forward, his bare foot touched warm oil and soon the floor under his feet vanished and he was falling to the ground.

The impact was so sudden that he had no chance to scream, so all he could do was groan in pain and hope that he didn't make a loud noise.

Then he noticed his entire back was wet.

Taking a deep breath to try and calm himself down he slowly turned around and saw that he had crushed all the eggs.

"You got to be fucking kidding me…"

What did he do to deserve this?

"Laxus, are you okay!?" he heard someone cry.

Freed stood inside the kitchen with wide eyes. He looked over his boyfriend in complete shock. His face was covered in some sort of mix, and he could see bits of egg all over the back of his head. Then he caught sight of the cooked and uncooked bacon on the floor, along with some very burnt eggs.

Worry had him rushing to his Dragon's side and not taking any precaution when it came to the puddle of oil.

"Freed! No, stay back!" Laxus warned, but it was too late. As soon as he said those words, Freed slipped right on the oil.

He didn't even have the chance to scream when he felt a strong hand grip his wrist tightly, pulling him down in the opposite direction that he was falling.

Moments later he was wrapped up in a protective embrace.

A few seconds passed where silence seemed to be the only thing they knew and in that time Laxus unwrapped his arms from Freed and let them rest lightly on his hips. Freed, with the extra room given pushed himself off from his God's chest and once again looked down at him.

"You're a mess and so is my kitchen." He stated promptly. Raising a hands his stroked the bridge of Laxus' nose and brought back the finger covered in pancake mix. A small smile forming on his pink lips.

Laxus growled in annoyance and would have let his head fall if it weren't for the raw egg shells digging into his skull.

"I was trying to make cook you breakfast…" He said exasperated.

Freed blinked a few times until his head was thrown back with laughter, the sound rang through the kitchen and Laxus had to keep himself from doing something else stupid. He always did think the sound of Freed's laughter was something beautiful, even though he would never admit it to anyone but his Rune Mage. And every time he heard it, he was caught off guard.

"Thank you for trying love!" Freed reassure happily, he moved down and pressed his lips against Laxus' own in a simple kiss. He pulled away to see a stun Dragon Slayer.

He laughed again and said in a soft tone.

"Just make sure that you leave surprises like that to me."


	2. Thunderstorm

_**Day Two: Thunderstorm**_

 _ **A/N: I'm sorry that I was so late with this short fic, it's just that I have horrible writer's block and just now was able to get this out to you! To catch up I'm just going to write for all the prompts that I missed today and post them here! So keep and eye out! Thank you for reading! Oh and to the user who requested Natsu flirting with Freed that will be in another chapter! I hope that's all right!**_

* * *

They sat on the steps of their apartment building. Right under the small little roof that stuck out of the building. Their shoulders brushed together and Freed took a deep breath. The rain was light, but the flash of lightning and the roar of thunder told him that they were going to go through a thunderstorm pretty soon.

"So you're really leaving then…" Laxus said beside him. He rested his elbows on his knees and then laid his chin on the palms of his hands. There was something in the hunch of his shoulders that spoke of a more emotional state, however his face did nothing to show what he was truly feeling. Freed let his head fall and he felt tears prickle at the back of his eyes. Biting his lip he nodded, hoping that Laxus saw him and he didn't have to talk.

A rod of lightning appeared in the sky and Laxus looked at it with a sad light in his eyes.

"Are you going to come back soon?" He asked.

Freed could only shake his head. The tightness in his throat preventing him from saying much.

"Three years is a long time…" Laxus added shortly after.

The rain was coming down harder now.

Freed swallowed back the ball of emotions that was clogged in his throat. He rose his head and turned to look at his friend of ten years and the love of his life. (Not that Laxus knew of the last part.)

"If I had a choice then I wouldn't leave. You know that." He finally spoke, but his voice came out weak and thick with unshed tears.

Laxus shook his head and let a broken laugh pass his lips. "I know Freed." He reassured.

His best friend was leaving to the other side of the world because his parents were being transferred by their work and somehow Freed was still able to think that it was his fault. That was so like him.

"So this is good bye, I guess…" Laxus said the last part softly, it was a miracle Freed had been able to hear him at all.

Those simple words were enough to open the flood gates and soon after tears were running down Freed's cheeks. He wiped at them furiously leaving his face red. Laxus couldn't stand what he was seeing and the look of pure grief that was clouding Freed's eyes made his heart ache.

Suddenly Freed was pulled against something solid and then he could feel a strong arm wrap around his shoulders and a large warm hand rest on the top of his thigh. His eyes were wide and the tears were coming down even faster than before. Laxus was _holding_ him.

The blonde rested his chin on top of Freed's head and then he was shock to realize that he was trying to fight the onslaught of his own tears.

"I'm going to miss you Freed." He whispered.

Freed trembled in his arms and he felt as the smaller boy gripped at the back of his shirt.

"I don't want to go!" Freed finally cried.

At the sound of his plea Laxus' heart broke in two. Laxus was finally able to figure out that he didn't want to let go of Freed, his weight against his chest was a comforting feeling. The sound of voice, music to his ears and the light in his blue eyes was something that he looked forward to everyday. And now that was being taken away from him.

He didn't know what he felt for his best friend at that moment, but he didn't want to know just yet, thinking that it would ruin the moment.

Laxus pulled away slightly, just enough so that he could get a good look at Freed's face. He move the hand that was resting on his thigh and moved it to hook under his chin.

Freed's face was red and wet with tears, his eyes were wide and shining with the help of the lightning flashing though the sky. A loud roar of thunder was heard over head and the sound resonated through both their bones.

Laxus eyes wandered over Freed's soft handsome face and then they landed on his parted pink lips.

For a moment the only think he could register was the sound of rain hitting pavement. He leaned forwards and Freed let out a shaky breath. He had stopped shaking entirely and now was frozen in Laxus' arms.

 _"Don't do something that you're going to regret!"_ His mind screamed.

Laxus gave the warning some thought, then he came to the conclusion that he wouldn't regret anything from that moment onward.

He closed the gap between them and their lips met for the first time in a gentle _good bye_ kiss.

All the while a great thunderstorm took place around them.


End file.
